


Caught

by hygge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Kinks, M/M, Meta, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygge/pseuds/hygge
Summary: Just because they weren’t together anymore didn’t mean that Dan couldn’t read phanfiction while he got off, right? Or at least that’s what he thought before Phil walked into the room.





	Caught

Dan knew he was taking a gamble every time he checked the “phan” tag on Tumblr. There was no telling if he was going to see ridiculous photoshopped images of the two of them, novel-length fics about them in Hogwarts or attending an American high school, almost too well drawn smutty fan art, or gifs from their latest videos together where their viewers thought they were being Heart Eyes Howell and Love Eyes Lester. The last one though, was what he tried to avoid seeing.

It had been almost a year since they had broken up. He should be over it. And he was, for the most part. But being on Tumblr made it that much more difficult to fully accept. He was constantly reminded of what their relationship used to be like. Not that it was bad now, they were both on good terms, it was just different. He knew that the reason they had broken up in the first place was still completely valid, but he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to get back together again.

A part of him thought that Phil was on the same page he was. There were times when they would lock eyes for a little longer than was socially acceptable, or Dan would catch Phil grazing his eyes over Dan's body when he thought he wasn’t looking. Maybe he was just going insane and reading into things too much, as he always did. Yeah, it was probably that.

He scrolled through the tag. It seemed like all of the usual stuff tonight, until one post in particular caught his eye. It was a long text post without a title. Dan stopped scrolling and began to read, soon realizing it was a headcanon about shower sex. He was intrigued as to what their viewers thought their sex life was truly like when they were together, as opposed to the crack fics he had read in the past. He continued to read. The details were surprisingly accurate, so much so, that Dan was quite turned on by the end of it.

Curiosity got the best of him once he was finished reading. If a mildly detailed post turned him on, he wondered what a detailed fic could do. Instead of continuing to scroll through the tag like he normally would, Dan scrolled up to the search bar and typed in ‘phan smut’. Once he hit enter, he wasn’t disappointed. Results popped up almost immediately. He didn’t want anything too vanilla, but then again, he also didn’t want anything that was too hardcore. He wanted something in the middle that either incorporated toys, a praise kink, or edging. Or if he was lucky, all three.

The first couple of posts he saw focused on fluffy birthday or morning sex. He kept scrolling. A few fics down he found one with three thousand words that dealt with them using a vibrator for the first time. He read a paragraph long excerpt and felt a warmth spread through his body. Perfect.

Dan clicked on a link beneath the excerpt that took him to the post on the author’s blog, and started reading.

 

_Phil pushed Dan down onto the hotel bed and climbed on top of him so he was straddling his thighs. He pinned Dan’s arms up over his head as he leaned down to kiss him roughly on the lips, causing Dan to let out a soft moan and relax under his touch._

_He had been wanting to do that all weekend, but Vidcon this year left them no room for down time. But now that the afterparty was finally over and their flight home wasn’t until later the next day, they had all the free time in the world._

_“I didn’t think that party would ever end,” Phil muttered as he pressed kisses along Dan’s jawline._

_“I’m surprised you didn’t drag me into one of the bathrooms,” Dan joked._

_“Thought about it.”_

_Dan laid on the bed with a content smile on his face as Phil left a trail of kisses from his jaw down to his collar bone. His hands released their hold on Dan’s arms and snaked them under his shirt and up his chest. Dan shivered at the light touches. Phil pushed up his shirt a little, and Dan sat up slightly to remove it, Phil removing his shortly after as well._

_Phil leaned back down and captured Dan’s lips in a passionate open-mouthed kiss. Experimentally, he ground his hips into Dan’s. When he was met with a small whine from Dan, he tried again, but with a little more force this time._

_“Jeans,” Dan stated as his hands made their way to the button on his pants._

 

Dan could feel his heart rate increase and his sweatpants tighten as he continued to read about them grinding against each other on the bed.

 

_Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth as Phil placed his thigh in between both of Dan’s legs and pressed it into his crotch. Dan raised his hips in order to gain more friction. Phil pulled away from Dan’s lips and smirked at him as he removed his thigh so that Dan wouldn’t be able to get the friction he was craving. Dan glared at him in response._

_“Rude,” Dan pouted._

_Phil laughed and leaned down to kiss him again, straddling his waist. He rolled his hips into Dan’s and loved the small noises that left Dan’s lips._

_Phil continued to grind into Dan as he began to suck a hickey on Dan’s left collarbone. Dan threaded his fingers through Phil’s hair as he enjoyed the sensation. Once Phil was satisfied with the purple mark that now donned Dan’s left collarbone, he moved to the same place on his right collarbone, knowing that Dan would later appreciate the symmetry._

_When Phil noticed Dan’s breathing was increasing, he stopped his movements and reached over to the top of the nightstand to grab lube._

 

It was getting hot. Dan sat up slightly and discarded his shirt somewhere in his room before he palmed himself over his sweatpants and let out a quiet sigh at the much needed friction that provided him.

He felt some shame in getting off to a fic about the two of them when they were no longer together. But, Phil didn’t have to know. Dan could delete this from his browsing history, like it never even happened. He just hoped he could retain his composure around Phil after this.

Dan set his laptop to his right and pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees, allowing for his cock to be freed of the cloth constraints as it laid against his stomach. Dan took it in his left hand and began to stroke it slowly, letting out a small moan.

He needed to be quiet. Phil was home. Although Phil retired to his room about an hour ago, it was possible he was still awake. Knowing him, he was probably up playing games on his phone.

Dan reached over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer. He squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers and coated his cock. He was a sucker for wet sounds. His left hand glided smooth and fast over his cock and he bit his lip in order to stifle his noises.

 

_Lube dripped down Phil's fingers as he coated three of them. They had since removed both of their boxers and Dan spread his legs before Phil kissed him and inserted one finger into his hole. Phil moved his finger in and out of Dan while kissing up and down his body. After a minute or so, Phil inserted another finger and Dan let out a small mewl._

_“You looked so good today,” Phil purred into Dan’s ear, gently nibbling at the lobe. “I love that shirt on you. It’s a shame its on the floor now.”_

_Phil crooked his fingers and brushed against Dan’s prostate. Dan arched his back slightly and let out a loud moan._

_“You, ah, didn’t look too bad y-yourself. You should wear black, ah, more often,” Dan whimpered as Phil inserted a third finger._

 

After a couple of minutes of stroking himself, Dan reached his right hand past his balls and used two fingers to softly rub against his hole while he continued to stroke himself, imagining that it was Phil getting ready to stretch him.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

Using some of the excess lube that had dripped down the base of his cock, he coated his index and middle fingers before reaching back down between his legs to insert one finger into himself. Dan moved his finger in and out as he ran his other hand over the head of his cock to tease himself. A whimper fell from his lips.

 

_Phil got off of the bed and walked over to his suitcase. Dan watched him with furrowed brows. Phil rummaged through the clothes that were in there, until he found what he was looking for. It was a vibrator that he had purchased a week ago as a surprise. He turned around and showed Dan._

_“I want to try something, is that alright?” he asked, while Dan remained on the bed._

_“More than alright,” Dan smiled with a glint of lust in his eyes._

_Phil returned to the bed and set the vibrator to the side before grabbing his cock and guiding it into Dan. Dan let out a sigh as Phil bottomed out. Phil waited a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting back in again._

_“What about-“ Dan started, until Phil shut him up with a kiss._

_“Patience,” he whispered._

_He pumped in and out of Dan a few times before picking up the vibrator that was beside him. Phil held up the vibrator as it buzzed to life. Slowly, he inched it towards Dan’s cock, all the while still maintaining the speed of his thrusts. Once he placed it lightly on Dan’s cock, his body flinched and he let out a high pitched moan._

_“This is the best idea you’ve ever had,” Dan whimpered, as Phil began to move the vibrator around._

 

Dan inserted another finger, still fisting his cock and rubbing his thumb over his slit every few strokes. The whimpers became more frequent, until he started angling his fingers, then the moans started. It wasn’t long before he brushed against his prostate.

“Phil,” he moaned a little too loud. But, he was past the point of caring. He could feel his orgasm quickly building. He was so close.

Suddenly, his door opened. Dan turned his head to the side so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. He tore his hand away from his cock and removed his fingers from himself. He laid there as still as he could without making any movements as he watched the door open further. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he thought about Phil seeing him in this state.

“You called?” Phil asked as he took a step into Dan’s bedroom. He looked down at Dan on the bed and his eyes widened. “Oh.”

But Phil didn’t move. He stood there transfixed as his eyes raked over Dan’s nearly-naked body. It almost made Dan feel self conscious, the way Phil was looking at him without a readable expression. Sure, Dan has been naked in front of Phil countless times before considering they were together for a while. But this was one of the times where he didn’t want Phil to see him. Dan didn’t want him to know about this. He could feel his face redden with shame and embarrassment as Phil continued to stand there.

“Don’t just stand there! Get out!” Dan yelled.

Dan was relieved that it looked like Phil was going to turn and leave the room, until he looked down at Dan’s laptop.

“Wait, were you reading fanfiction... about us?” Phil asked as his eyes scanned the laptop screen.

“Fuck,” Dan muttered to himself. There was no point in hiding it. He had been caught.

A smirk slowly spread across Phil’s face. “Were you enjoying it?”

Dan rolled his eyes. Why wouldn’t Phil just leave him alone so he could finish in peace?

“What do you think?” Dan shot back.

The smirk remained on Phil’s face. “If you were enjoying it so much, why don’t you walk me through what happened and we can make it a reality?”

Dan stared at him wide-eyed. Phil was known to be a little cheeky off camera, but this left Dan almost speechless.

“You’re serious,” Dan deadpanned.

“Yeah,” Phil nodded. “If you want to, that is,” he added as he backpedaled.

“But you don’t even know what it’s about. It could be about knife play or some shit like that.”

“I know you well enough to know that it’s not. You’re not that kinky. I’m not saying that we have to do this; you can tell me to leave and I will. I won’t bring this up again. But, I’m offering to help."

Dan searched Phil’s face for any sign that he could be joking. But, the usual tell-tale signs, the slight raise of his left eyebrow or the twitch of his lip, weren’t there. Phil wasn’t going to make fun of him. He was serious. “Okay,” Dan finally answered.

“Okay,” Phil repeated after Dan as he took a step farther into the room. “What would you like me to do?”

This was weird. They had spent a year trying to figure out how to go back to being best friends, and here they were about to act out smutty fan fiction like they were never apart.

Dan bit his lip. “Well, it started with us making out on the bed in our boxers and grinding against each other."

Phil walked closer to Dan’s bed and took off his shirt and jeans, throwing them somewhere behind him. Dan followed suit and took his sweatpants all of the way off, but pulled his boxers back up. He hissed when his cock came in contact with the fabric of his boxers. He so badly needed to cum, but he knew his orgasm would be so much more intense if he could wait it out.

“Can I?” Phil asked as he motioned toward the bed where Dan’s laptop currently sat. Dan nodded as he placed his laptop on the nightstand beside him. Once the laptop was out of the way, Phil kneeled onto the bed and positioned himself over Dan.

Dan looked up at Phil as he placed his hands on either side of his shoulders. Just from that action alone had Dan’s heart racing in his chest and he could feel his palms start to sweat. Why was he so nervous all of the sudden? And how did none of this seem to phase Phil?

“Is this not weird for you? Because this is weird as hell for me,” he confessed. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for Phil’s response.

“It’s kind of weird, yeah,” Phil paused for a second. "Look, we really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I know it was kind of uncalled for."

Dan simply looked up at Phil. Yes, it was out of the blue, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want this. In response, Dan carded his hand through Phil’s hair and pulled him close to capture his lips in a light kiss.

“Are you sure this is alright?” Phil asked timidly after they pulled apart.

“More than alright,” Dan reassured, reminding himself of that line in the fic that he had read only ten minutes prior.

He leaned up and captured Phil’s lips in another kiss. They were moving slow; nothing had to be rushed. It was almost like they were exploring each other again for the first time and Dan wanted to savor this as long as possible.

Phil took Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it slightly before it sprung back into place. He put his lips back on Dan’s and Dan swiped his tongue across his lips. Phil opened his mouth and Dan deepened the kiss.

Dan felt Phil move his hand from where it was positioned near his shoulder and softly trailed down Dan’s chest, his stomach, and when Phil’s fingers lightly danced over Dan’s clothed cock, he could feel his stomach clench due to the touch. He moaned quietly before pulling away from Phil.

“I’m just warning you, I was pretty close when you walked in, so I might not last very long.”

“I’ll make sure you last, don’t worry.” Phil tried to wink at him, and Dan laughed at his attempt. “What?” Phil asked, now offended.

“You literally just blinked.”

“Oh shut up, I’m trying to be sexy!” Phil laughed with him.

Once the laughter died down, Phil leaned back down and began to leave kisses from Dan's jawbone, down his neck, and across his chest. He went back up to Dan’s collarbone and sucked a hickey there, earning a pleased sigh from Dan. He wished that they could just lay in bed and kiss all night, but he knew it wouldn’t do anything to help his current problem.

Phil moved back up to Dan’s lips, and started to grind against him. Dan could feel his cock throbbing in his boxers and he could tell that Phil was hard now, too. The pressure that Phil was using was relatively light, just enough to make Dan’s breath catch in this throat, but not enough where he was writhing around on the bed. He was pleased that Phil was being gentle; he didn’t want to come too soon and have this end before they really started anything.

After a couple of minutes, Dan found himself letting out small whimpers, especially when Phil shifted his focus to Dan’s neck. Dan tilted his head to the side to give Phil better access. But before Dan could get too into it, Phil got off of Dan’s lap and sat up.

“What happened next?”

Dan looked up at Phil and softly ran his hands over Phil’s thighs.

“You fingered me.”

Without hesitation, Phil’s fingers slipped underneath the band of Dan’s boxers and Dan lifted his hips to allow Phil to slide them off of him. Once they were discarded onto the floor, Phil removed his own. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was laying next to Dan from earlier, squirted some onto his fingers, and spread it around his index, middle, and ring finger.

Dan bent his knees and pulled them closer to his chest. Phil then used his index finger to lightly rub over Dan’s hole, causing him to let out a pleased sigh. He pushed his index finger in and thrusted it in and out of Dan until he gave Phil the okay for another.

Dan loved Phil’s fingers. They were long and slender and Phil knew just how to move them to make him go crazy. Phil scissored his fingers to better stretch him and a moan left Dan’s lips when Phil brushed against his prostate. Taking a cue from Dan’s moan, Phil started to curl his fingers and hit Dan’s prostate dead on.

“Another,” Dan squeaked.

Phil obliged and pressed the third and final finger into Dan. Dan’s mouth hung open as he closed his eyes and let out a high pitched moan while he felt the third finger slide in next to the other two.

“God you make the best sounds. Have I ever told you that?” Phil asked, resulting in another moan from Dan.

Phil continued to stretch Dan and Dan continued to emit noises that Phil loved.

“And then what happened?” Phil asked after a little while.

Dan was too caught up in the pleasure of Phil’s fingers to notice that he was no longer giving him direction. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Phil who was smiling down at him. Phil removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets next to him.

“You fucked me while teasing me with a vibrator."

Phil shuddered at the thought. “Shit. Do you have one?” he asked curiously.

“In the drawer under my bed,” Dan confessed. He didn’t have one while he and Phil were together. But after they broke up, Dan fingers just wouldn’t cut it anymore.

He watched as Phil quickly hopped off of the bed and opened the drawer, immediately finding what he was looking for. Phil didn’t waste a second as he got back onto the bed and resumed him position over top of Dan.

“Condom?” Phil asked before reaching for the bottle of lube again.

Dan shook his head.

“You don’t have one or you don’t want one?” Phil asked with an arched brow.

“Don’t want one. I trust you,” Dan explained.

Phil popped the cap of the lube bottle and squirted some over his cock. Dan watched intently as Phil stroked himself a few times in order to cover himself.

“Ready?"

“Phil, just get inside of me already,” Dan demanded impatiently, as he spread his legs more.

“Calm down, bossy,” Phil laughed before taking his cock in his hand and guiding it to Dan’s hole. Dan bit his lip and grabbed a fistful of bedding as Phil pushed into him.

“Shit,” he hissed as Phil bottomed out completely.

While buying the vibrator for himself was a step up from his own fingers, it was nothing compared to this. He didn’t think there was a toy that would even come close to emulating this.

Phil stayed still for a moment, allowing Dan to adjust. Once Dan relaxed, Phil pulled out almost all the way before slowly pushing back in. Phil slowly gained a rhythm and Dan tried to lift his hips on every one of Phil’s thrusts.

After a couple of minutes, Phil stopped and Dan looked up as Phil as grabbed the vibrator that was sitting on the bed beside them. He pressed the power button and it began buzzing in his hand. There was another button on it that changed vibration patterns when he pressed it. Going through the options, Phil chose one that escalated in frequency before going back down again. He started to pump in and out of Dan again while he lightly pressed the tip of the vibrator to the base of Dan’s cock. Dan let out a high pitched moan and Phil slowly moved the vibrator up his cock and towards the head. Once he was there, Phil pressed the vibrator more deliberately against his slit.

“Fuck!” Dan shouted, as his back arched off of the bed. He scrambled to grab hold of something. Phil’s shoulders, the sheets, his pillow. Anything. The feeling was intense. Almost too intense. But it was so, so, so good. It was even better than he imagined it would be.

“You okay?” Phil chuckled a little before leaning down and placing a few kisses on Dan’s chest.

“Fuck yes. So good,” he moaned.

Dan’s eyes were screwed shut as he thrashed his head from side to side. He was surprising himself that he was lasting so long. Almost like he read Dan’s mind, Phil brought the vibrator back down towards the base of Dan’s cock. Dan let out a small sigh of relief until Phil shifted his body and hit his prostate dead on.

“Ah!” Dan exclaimed.

Dan was a wreck, emitting small ‘uh’s with every one of Phil’s forward thrusts and trying not to writhe around due to the vibrations that were still pressed against his cock.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Phil purred, as he moved some of Dan’s hair out of his face.

Phil’s words resulted in another high pitched moan from Dan.

“C-close,” he warned, feeling himself clench around Phil.

With a knowing look, Phil brought the vibrator back up to Dan’s slit. It wasn’t long before Dan's thighs were shaking and his stomach was clenching. Phil thrusted in hard one final time and Dan’s body tensed, an electric current spreading throughout his body.

“Phil!” Dan moaned as he came all over his stomach.

“Shit, Dan,” Phil moaned as well, feeling Dan continue to clench around him from his orgasm.

Phil moved the vibrator away from Dan and turned it off, setting it off to the side. He was about to pull himself out of Dan when Dan grabbed his arm.

“Use me,” Dan growled.

Something switched on inside of Phil. He gripped Dan’s hips and started to pound into him. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of skin slapping against skin and Phil’s moans. No, he was fucking grunting. Sound didn’t come out of Dan’s mouth at this point, his jaw just hung open and he let out tiny breaths on every thrust into his already sensitive prostate. He was in heaven.

Not long after, Dan could tell Phil was getting close from how fast his breathing was getting. He purposefully clenched around him a few times.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Phil groaned.

After a few more thrusts, Phil threw his head back and moaned, coming inside of Dan.

“Fucking hell,” Dan sighed as Phil collapsed next to him on the bed. He pushed his hair off of his forehead and tried to catch his breath. He could feel that his legs were still shaking.

“Better than the fanfiction, I hope?”

“Dunno. Never got to finish it,” Dan teased, with a smirk on his face.

They both laid there in a post-orgasmic high as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. Dan reached into the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a handful of tissues for the two of them. They cleaned themselves up and Dan threw the tissues in the bin next to his bed.

“I’ll be right back,” Phil announced as he got off of the bed and left the room.

Dan wasn’t sure what this meant for them. He knew Phil wasn’t a hook up kind of guy, so did this mean they were getting back together? Or were they going to remain in limbo of being more than friends while not quite being a thing? He needed to know what this meant. He hated uncertainty.

He tried to push those thoughts aside as he got off of the bed and grabbed some clean boxers to wear. He was happy that he didn’t get too sweaty; there was no way he had enough energy to take a shower at this point. He then turned off the bedroom lights and slipped back into bed, waiting for Phil to return.

Not even a minute after Dan had gotten into bed, Phil walked up and stood in the doorway. Although Dan had since turned the lights off, the street lights outside filtered in enough for him to make out that Phil was now wearing pajama bottoms and glasses.

“I’ve missed you,” Dan confessed quietly.

“What do you mean you’ve missed me? I just left to take out my contacts,” Phil laughed.

“You know what I mean, you spork,” Dan smiled. If he were closer to Phil, he would have thrown a pillow at him.

Phil took a step farther into the room and leaned his shoulder against the door frame. A smile spread across his face. “I do. I've missed you too.”

“Are you… staying in here tonight?” Dan cautiously tried. He didn’t want to overstep, but he also didn’t want Phil to go back to his room just yet, either. All he wanted right now was to cuddle up next to him and go to sleep.

“Can I?” Phil responded, almost timidly.

It was almost humorous to Dan to see Phil acting this way about sleeping in his bed when he was so confident earlier about helping to get him off. Nevertheless, Dan patted the area of the bed next to him, inviting Phil to lay down.

Phil walked into the room and got under the covers next to Dan. Although, instead of curling up next to him, Phil laid on his back and stared directly at the ceiling. Why was he not saying anything? Why was Dan not saying anything?

Dan's thoughts were still moving at a million miles a minute as they laid there in silence. Were they not going to talk about this? Did Phil expect him to quickly fall into a deep sleep without any worries? Did he not have the same questions Dan had? Dan wanted to talk all of this out to get it over and done with so—

Phil’s voice broke the silence. “I’m sorry if I made this weird now.”

Dan looked over at Phil and noticed he was still staring up at at the ceiling. When he realized Phil wasn’t going to look over at him, he resumed looking up at the ceiling as well.

“It is weird, but I don’t think you need to be sorry,” Dan eventually replied.

Phil finally ended his staring contest with the ceiling and looked over at Dan. “No?”

Dan reached for Phil’s hand that was resting beside him. He intertwined his fingers with Phil’s and gave his hand a light squeeze.

“No,” Dan responded, while turning his head to look at Phil. He paused to think of exactly what he wanted to say. "I’ve been thinking about what it would be like to get back together.”

“Me too,” Phil whispered, rubbing his thumb along Dan’s hand.

“Really?” Dan asked in disbelief. While the thought had crossed his mind that Phil felt the same way, Dan always went back to the fact that Phil was the one to break up with him. He didn’t think it was possible for Phil to want him back.

“Yeah. I wasn’t lying when I said I missed you.”

A large smile spread across Dan’s face as he locked eyes with Phil. The longer they looked at each other, an equally large smile spread across Phil’s face, as well.

“C’mere,” Phil said softly. He removed his hand from Dan’s and spread his arm out towards him. Dan scooted closer and laid on his side, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. Once Dan was comfortable, Phil brought his arm around Dan and started drawing light shapes along his side. The featherlight touches of Phil’s fingers caused Dan to close his eyes and rid his brain of any worries that he previously had.

“Goodnight, Dan,” Phil whispered before pressing a light kiss to the top of Dan’s head.

This certainly was not how Dan imagined his night would end. And he was alright with that. With Phil’s arms wrapped around him and his steady heartbeat being all Dan could hear, this was the only place he wanted to be.


End file.
